


Rain

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Rain

I’m looking for you but can only find   
The Wood Between Worlds and I’m losing my mind  
In a rainy day town that is teeming with ghosts  
As I swallow my pride in a near-lethal dose

These people are sham with their clever glass eyes  
Each body a shadow, each coat a disguise  
For the empty indifference and daily charade  
That I cannot accept; I will not take part

The gargoyles look down as I pass underway  
They cover their ears but can’t look away  
As each life is un-tasted and seeps to the drain  
There’s no shelter here and nothing humane


End file.
